


Sunshine

by Confuzledsheep



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep
Summary: Grimnir takes his defeat at the hands of a mortal skyfarer very badly, and Shiva tries his best to cheer him up.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to console my poor friends who suffered through the anni stream.... just to get no playable grim announcement..........

“Grimnir, you will have other opportunities.”

The primal huffed, buried under the covers. He had been in a huffy mood all day, after getting beaten by that mysterious mortal and their crew. Coming home battered and bruised, it took a good amount of convincing to get him into the baths, and he refused to so much as acknowledge Shiva as he attempted to treat his wounds. He had buried himself under the covers the moment he could, not even reacting to Nagaraja. 

Shiva was naturally very concerned, sitting in the edge of the bed, gently petting Grimnir hair back, away from his face. “Something more is troubling you… Grimnir, you cannot hide things from me, it is not good for either of us.”

Grimnir stayed silent, ruffling up his hair before pulling the blankets over himself again. 

“Grimnir…”

The primal refused to even look at him, curled up in a tight ball. Nagaraja had tried their best to comfort him, but it was futile.

If there was nothing more he could do, he deemed it safe to leave the room, hoping that some good food would get him to open up a little more. Pressing a kiss to Grimnir's head, he stood, Nagaraja sliding onto his arm before he left the room. 

He was almost completely at a loss. What could he do to make Grimnir open up, if even only just a little? His baking skills were average, but perhaps not enough to produce anything Grimnir would fawn over like the foods they have found in the mortal realm.

Nagaraja must have sensed he was thinking too hard, head bumping against his cheek in an attempt to get him to snap out of it. 

“I apologize my dear friend, I do not know what has come over me.”

They squeaked, bumping repeatedly against his cheek.

“Hmm? No, you will spoil your dinner if I feed you now. What? Try to do so anyway? ...Well, I guess it would not hurt to try…”

*~*~*

“ _ W-where were you?!”  _

Shiva was expecting a much colder welcome.

Grimnir was sobbing, grasping at the sheets as the bandages around his body glowed slightly, the blue markings pulsing slightly in response to his careless actions. “Why did you leave me here for so long-”

“Grimnir… I did not realize-”

He nearly dropped the tray in his lower arms to the floor as Grimnir tried to get out of bed, his injuries holding him back. Shiva rushed over, gently attempting to corral him back in. “Grimnir, please do not injure yourself further-”

Shiva could hardly hear himself over Grimnir's sobs, the primal now grasping onto the fine fabric of Shiva's tunic as Nagaraja gently bumped against his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him

“Why were you gone- why did you leave me all alone-”

Shiva cupped his cheek, brushing away a tear. He was about to explain, but he could no longer finding the words to do so, simply waving his hand in the direction of the tray, which was stuffed full of sweets and other foods. Shiva couldn't decide what Grimnir wanted most, so he made everything he could think of.

Grimnir looked at the tray, his tears stopping for a moment in surprise, before they returned stronger than ever. With a burst of strength, Grimnir pulled Shiva onto the bed, bawling into his chest, mumbling something he couldn't make out. 

“Grimnir, what is it that I have done that troubles you so?”

He got no response, Nagaraja slithering onto Grimnir to try and comfort him. Grimnir's chest heaved as he cried, tears soaking the loose silk around Shiva's torso.

“... My star-”

Silence filled the room, before Grimnir began to cry again- or so Shiva thought.

“Grimnir, what is it that troubles you about me-”

It was then that he realized the sobs had become laughs. 

“Grim-”

Lean arms latched around his neck, Grimnir springing forward like a pouncing cat, slamming their lips together. There was a slightly salty taste to Grimnir's chapped lips, and a sweet tang to Shiva's. 

He couldn't manage words as they parted for air, Grimnir's damp face shining up at him as his eyes glittered. 

“What are you so-”

“You made those for me, huh!”

“...Yes I did.”

Grimnir brought him in for another kiss, Nagaraja taking the opportunity to slither off the bed, curling up in the sunlight that peeked through the windows. 

“Call me that name again.”

“I don't seem to follow-”

“Your star- do you not remember calling me that just now?”

Shiva realized what Grimnir said was true- he did in fact call Grimnir his Star just then. “Do you enjoy such a title?”

The glint of Grimnir's excited eyes told him all he needed to know.

“If I am your star, than you shall be my Sun!”

“Would that not confuse the mortals, with their differing vocabularies?”

Grimnir thought upon this, fingers tapping on Shiva's shoulders. “Sunbeam? No, no… it must be much grander than that!”

Shiva's was content with merely nodding and watching as his lover thought hard about it. He could practically see his mind racing, jumping between titles and names like a ray of light. 

“Sunshine!”

The decision seemed odd to him, but he knew that Grimnir's complex reasoning had culminated in that very title. As much as Shiva would like to argue that Grimnir was far more brilliant than himself. “Sunshine it is then.”

Jewel-tone eyes peered at him, before looking over at the tray. “...So what did you make me?”

Shiva sat up, Grimnir doing so as well, leaning against his chest as Shiva wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I could not decide, so I made an assortment.” He said, effortlessly bringing the tray over. “I also brought tea, if you would like.”

“Hibiscus!!!” Grimnir squeaked, tapping the pink lacquer box he had become very familiar with. Shiva merely chuckled, setting the tray on the bed beside them. 

“Is that cream cake?” Grimnir asked. His voice was wavering, extremely touched by the gesture.

“Yes- hopefully it will be half as good as the cake you had on the islands.” Shiva said, picking up the dainty plate, grabbing a fork. When he turned back around to face his boyfriend, he found Grimnir's face coated in tears yet again.

“You did… all of this… for me?”

“Why wouldn't I- you were not feeling well, I- I do not like seeing you so… distraught.”

Grimnir sniffled, wiping his eyes before looking up at Shiva. “Th-Thank you… so much…”

“You are very much welcome, my star.”

Burying his head into Shiva's neck, Grimnir smiled, hugging his boyfriend tight. “I love you… sunshine.”

“I love you in return.” Shiva smiled, running a hand through Grimnir's hair.

When Grimnir had composed himself, he pulled away, licking his lips while staring at the cake still balanced in Shiva's hand. “Now, let's dig in!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo or comment! 
> 
> I also have a [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/ConfuzzledSheep?lang=en) Where you can message me!!!


End file.
